This phase I project will support the development of software -- designated HIVbase (r) -- that will modernize the way HIV researchers manage and analyze genetic data. Today's HIV investigators possess massive amounts of research information in user-hostile formats, error-filled spreadsheets, outdated databases, directories containing thousands of individual files, and even paper records. They need to extract value from this disorganized information. We are solving their problem by developing unique applications for integrating HIV data from multiple sources into an automated high-dimensional warehouse. We are developing patent-worthy protein identification tools that will eliminate repetitious HIV sequence editing and automatically create a multifunctional, relational data system. We will provide a platform for the scientist to direct user-specific questions toward immense files of genetic data, searches that can instantly retrieve site-specific genetic attributes on thousands of sequences. The HIV research market is enormous, growing in multiple directions, and urgently in need of our proposed software. HlVbase is unique in its ability to help researchers cope with both their current backlog of genetic data and extensive new genetic data pertinent to their efforts. The informational power provided by HlVbase software has never before been available to genetic researchers. Our newly founded company, GENE JOHNSON INC., has quickly established academic and commercial collaborators who have provided ideas, data, and encouragement concerning the economic feasibility of the product.